Moonlight Princess
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: A festival is approaching. Will Rena beable to tell Inu yasha how she feels? Crossover with Sailor Moon. Inu yasha X OC Rena Moon
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a Time!

A/N: If you don't like original characters. Please don't read. Most will not recognize who this is. That's because I have not written her story. The short summary is. She's Princess Serenity Moon of the moon. She's the Princess of the moon and cosmos. Also Princess of Light, Purity and Innocence. She's also Sailor Teen Moon but in here . . . just Sailor Moon. She has also taken the place of Kagome. I am a Kagome fan so no flames. Please. She's also a half dog demon in this story. She just had a spell cast on her to make her human. But that's another story. I really hope you like it. Enjoy.

More An: Thanks to a reviewer. I reread the story and found some mistakes. I hope I corrected them all.

Warnings: Fluffy. Adult situations. Rena acting like a school girl. Demons, time warping, aliens. Also the author is insane. Anything else? Nope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or Sailor Moon. But Rena is mine. No taking.

Rena sighed, as once again she had to listen to Inu yasha's ranting about her going home. The silver haired girl sat stationed on a tree stump. "Inu yasha?" She asked. No response. Then she said the magic word and down Inu yasha went. She crouched near his head. "I'm only going to be gone till tomorrow night." She said sighing.

His ears twitched and he pulled his head up looking annoyed. "Only a day?" He asked. Rena just nodded smiling then shook her head as the boy sat up. She stood quietly waiting as he pretended to look thoughtful. "Feh. Fine, but if you're not back by then. I'll come and get ya." Said Inu yasha.

Rena giggled and started walking toward the well. Patting Inu yasha on the head on the way making him growl.

As she walked into her room she sighed and then collapsed on the bed. _"Let's see . . . School. Of course. Got to turn in the make up work and get the new stuff. Hmm. Rei will want to talk to me too. Plus I have to get a kimono for the festival next week." _She thought as she heard her Mom calling dinner. She got up smiling and made her way down.

Rena sighed as she closed her locker and walked down the stairs. _"I can't believe I have so much make up work. Why do I do the work again? Oh yeah . ... It makes Mom happy. . . . Oh well." _She thought hanging her head as she left the school grounds. Her Mom had decided to pick up her kimono for her and for that Rena was grateful.

She made her way up another pair of shine stairs. A girl with long raven black hair in priestess's robes was sweeping. She raised her hand and shouted. "Hey Rei!" Rei paused turning around and grinning.

It was sunset already and Rena had just gotten out of the well when she heard a loud "Finally!" And turned to see Inu yasha glaring. "Inu yasha?" Asked Rena. "Feh! Who else?!" He replied.

He took the bag she had brought that was filled with the medical supplies Kaede had asked for. _"I didn't even ask for him to take it. I should've put it in my sub space pocket but . . . . . maybe part of me wanted to see if he would take it for me." _She thought smiling.

Flashback

Rei and Rena were sitting in Rei's room at her table. "So this festival is for three nights?" Asked Rei. Rena nodded then Rei asked slyly. "Are you gonna ask Inu yasha to be your date?" She turned a cherry red and murmured a "Maybe". Rei smiled. "You love him. You should." She said, nodding. Rena gave a soft smile and said blushing. "Maybe. . . I will"

End Flashback

She smiled at the memory. _"I can do it. I won't know how he feels until I confess my feelings. If he accepts me then . ... I'll be happiest woman on earth!" _She thought blushing. She then took his hand into hers.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and she felt his hand squeeze hers. She gave a soft squeeze back smiling. When they stepped into the hut Sango was waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow at them and Inu yasha let go quickly blushing.

Rena sat down as Shippo came bounding in and upon sighting her jumped into her arms. "Hello Shippo!" She said smiling brightly at the fox kit.

He just smiled back at her happily as Miroku entered. He smiled and said. "Rena, you're back! It was only a day but Inu yasha was still moping around like a dog that lost his bone. Next time take him with you. Do us all a favor." Rena laughed and replied. "Sure Miroku. I'll keep that in mind." Inu yasha was behind him looking ready to kill him.

Sango seemed to notice what was about to happen and stood. "Let's go take a bath at the hot springs." She suggested quickly.

Rena nodded and as they left she heard a cry of pain and a shout of "Inu yasha! It was a joke!!! Don't you have a sense of humor?!" Another shout was heard this one saying. "No I don't! Now die you stupid Monk!!" Sango tugged on her hair and she sighed shaking her head.

As they walked Rena couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Rei. When they arrived she stripped and slipped into the hot spring still in thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked to see Sango's worried face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

She blinked but replied. "Nothing, just thinking." Sango seemed to be waiting for her to continue so Rena blushed but told her about the talk with Rei.

As she finished Sango's face turned thoughtful. "You know? She right, it's about time you confessed." She finished. Rena blushed saying. "But I don't know anything about this kind of stuff." At that Sango smiled brightly. "That I can help with! By the third night he'll be yours!" She replied brightly.

Rena blushed but grinned.

As they walked back Rena was once again lost in thought. _"I hope I can do this. The only thing he can do is turn me down . . . right? But if he does . . . I . . . .I . . .I don't know what I'll do. But I have to be ready if it happens." _

She smiled as Shippo came toward with a grin and badly beaten monk. As she entered a smirking half- demon came into her line of sight. "Enjoyed your bath?" He asked still smirking. She nodded blushing and sat next to him. He looked at her strangely for a moment then turned away.

Rena stared at the darkened ceiling. She looked over at Inu yasha; she could tell he was awake. She gave a silent sigh and stood.

She stopped to slip on her black boots then left. She walked slowly to the sacred tree, her black midriff sleeveless turtleneck and black skirt blending almost perfectly with the darkness.

She stopped at the tree and suddenly heard a gruff voice. "Feh, What're ya doin' out here?" Inu yasha asked. She gave a small smile and replied. "Couldn't sleep." She sat at the foot of the tree and Inu yasha sat next to her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile then Rena blushed and leaned against Inu yasha. She felt him looked down at her and blushed harder. "It's kinda cold." She murmured. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled softly and leaned even more into him. _"He's so . . .warm. I feel so content and happy."_ She thought giving a happy mental sigh as she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Inu yasha looked down at her with soft eyes and a smile. He placed his head on top of hers closing his eyes too. Then he joined her in slumber.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . _

Sakura: That's it! Hope you liked it!! Please R and R!

Lady Sakura


	2. I wish

I wish!

A/N: If you don't like original characters. Please don't read. Most will not recognize who this is. That's because I have not written her story. The short summary is. She's Princess Serenity Moon of the moon. She's the Princess of the moon and cosmos. Also Princess of Light, Purity and Innocence. She's also Sailor Teen Moon but in here . . . just Sailor Moon. She has also taken the place of Kagome. I am a Kagome fan so no flames. Please. She's also a half dog demon in this story. She just had a spell cast on her to make her human. But that's another story. I really hope you like it. Enjoy.

Warnings: Fluffy. Adult situations. Rena acting like a school girl. Demons, time warping, aliens. Also the author is insane. Anything else? Nope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or Sailor Moon. But Rena is mine. No taking.

One week had passed since that night. They were on their way back to village with Inu yasha complaining about not getting anything done the whole way. Rena smiled as she watched Shippo and Kirara playing together a little ahead of them. She looked up and realized that sunset was approaching. She turned back to the road and saw so was the village.

"_It's been a week and tomorrow night is the first night of the festival. Now . ... How am I going to ask Inu yasha to go with me without him thinking of it as a date?"_ She thought, frowning.

When they reached the edge of the village she watched Inu yasha bound straight into the forest. She sighed and watched the others walk away before nodding and turning toward the forest. She ran after him and upon arriving at his favorite tree called out. "INU YASHA" "Feh. What?!" He called back annoyed.

Rena gave an annoyed huff and shouted. "Come down!! I want to ask you something!!" He leapt down and gave her a glare barking a "Well?!" She glared but then steeled herself and said. "Tomorrow is the festival."

"I know that! Isn't that one of the reasons we came back?!" He replied angrily. Rena gave a sigh of frustration. "I was thinking . . . That . . . . . maybe you and I could go to the festival. . . . You know together." She said nervously blushing.

Inu yasha raised an eyebrow at her. "We _are_ going together. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, you and me. Did ya forget?" He said giving her an amused look. She blinked and then sighed. _"I should have known! I didn't want him to suspect anything but . ... This is just too much! He's really dense, even more than I am! Or maybe he just doesn't want to go with me." _She thought sadly.

"Never mind. Just forget I said any of that. I was just being stupid." She said quickly. With that she swiftly turned around and leapt away leaving a confused and curious Inu yasha. She sighed as the trees sped by. _"Idiot"_ She thought sadly.

Later that night she and Sango were taking a bath at the hot springs. "He's so dense. I'm glad he didn't catch on . . . . . But I wanted him to at least be _interested_ in going with me." She finished miserably.

Sango smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. All men are like that. Now remember the first two nights everyone has to wear masks. Though Inu yasha will know it's you anyway, you'll still be irresistible." She said cheerfully. Rena smiled and murmured. "Thanks Sango"

Rena sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was wearing a pink kimono with light pink cherry blossoms swaying in the breeze. She had half her hair up in a clamp making it spill over the clamp while the rest of her fell down her back. She had a light pink mask on that had the edges dipped in silver.

It made her eyes stand out and she also had on pink lipstick. Just then Sango came through the door and looked up and down. "You look so beautiful! Inu yasha will defiantly notice!" She said smiling. Rena just blushed and asked. "Think so?" She nodded and then Rena got a sly grin. "And Miroku is sure to notice you Sango. Especially since you're wearing his favorite color." She said grinning while Sango turned bright red.

She was wearing a purple kimono with lavender leaves decorating it with a lavender mask. She had her hair down and had on a darker shade of pink lipstick than her. Sango smiled while she grinned. Then the bell for the first night of the festival rang.

Rena gave a soft sigh as she sat there. The partnering ceremony had already started and Miroku had picked Sango right away.

The ceremony was for the men to pick their partners for the next three days and maybe even their future wives. _"But where is Inu yasha? Maybe he didn't come . . . . He doesn't really like crowds. But I wanted him to come." _She thought sadly.

Someone stepped in front of her and she looked up to Inu yasha wearing his usual kimono but with a dark red mask making his golden eyes almost glow. "Will you be my partner?" He asked holding out his hand. She blushed but smiled softly. "I will" said Rena taking his hand.

He led her to where the others were dancing. Sango gave her a bright smile and Rena returned it as Inu yasha drew her close causing her to blush. _"I can't believe I'm dancing with Inu yasha. . . He's holding me so close. . ." _She thought trailing off, and leaning her head on Inu yasha's shoulder.

After awhile Inu yasha led her away stopping only to get a few mochi, he then headed toward a tree and sat down.

She sat down next to him as he handed her one. They sat in silence eating but after awhile Inu yasha spoke up. "I thought you would have had others who would have loved to be your partner." He said softly. Rena smiled and replied lowly. "Maybe I was waiting for the one I wanted." He turned toward her blushing. "R . . .Really?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded, then leaned her head against him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He leaned back against the tree smiling. They just sat there and watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

Then Rena heard the bell and gave a mental sigh. Sango had told her about that bell, when it ranged then the girls who weren't married had to go home. Also during the festival days the girls couldn't interact with their partners.

Inu yasha walked her to the well and even up on the lip of it. "Goodnight" He said blushing lightly. Rena smiled and leaned down kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight" She whispered against his cheek.

She straightened and disappeared into the well. The last thing she saw before disappearing was a bright red Inu yasha grinning.

She landed with a soft thud and knew she was in her own time once again. She snuck into the house not wanting to wake her Mom. As she entered the bathroom and started to undress she noticed that she had a bright smile on her face.

She giggled as she got into bed and laid there thinking about the night. _"I can't wait to see how Miroku is going to handle not being able to be near Sango for the next two days. At least on the last night there's no bell. . . . . . . .I wonder what will happen on the third night . . " _She thought smiling as she fell asleep.

It was the next day and also noon. Sango and she had decided to have a picnic. They had sent Shippo to keep the guys entertained.

She could see Miroku but not Inu yasha although she could feel his eyes on her. She had laughed out loud when she saw a sulking Miroku trailing behind a hyper fox.

They had been talking about what happened the night before when Rena grinned at Sango. "If Miroku asks you to mate with him on the third night, will you?" She asked slyly.

Sango blushed but smiled softly and replied vaguely. "Maybe" then it was turned around on her. "What about you?" asked Sango. Rena blushed. "I think I will." She said smiling softly. Sango smiled brightly back at her. She just looked up at the clouds smiling. _"Tonight is going to be so much fun. I can't wait!" _She thought excitedly.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . . . ._

Sakura: Well? I know it's really fluffy and cotton candy filled. I still hoped you liked it. Please R and R!

Lady Sakura


	3. I found you

I found you

A/N: If you don't like original characters. Please don't read. Most will not recognize who this is. That's because I have not written her story. The short summary is. She's Princess Serenity Moon of the moon. She's the Princess of the moon and cosmos. Also Princess of Light, Purity and Innocence. She's also Sailor Teen Moon but in here . . . just Sailor Moon. She has also taken the place of Kagome. I am a Kagome fan so no flames. Please. She's also a half dog demon in this story. She just had a spell cast on her to make her human. But that's another story. I really hope you like it. Enjoy.

Warnings: Fluffy. Adult situations. Rena acting like a school girl. Demons, time warping, aliens. Also the author is insane. Anything else? Nope.

Also this chapter contains a lemon. I'm just warning you now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or Sailor Moon. But Rena is mine. No taking.

Night had already fallen and the festival had started once again. Rena was wearing the same thing and her and Inu yasha were sitting under a tree. She smiled. _"I've had so much fun tonight. I love being with him like this . . . .I never knew this side of Inu yasha even existed and tomorrow night I'm going to tell him . . . I . . . love him." _She thought blushing.

She leaned against him and felt him wrap one of his arms around her automatically. Rena gave a small content filled sigh as he put his head on top of hers. She blushed but smiled brightly. About an hour or so later the bell ranged again and she gave a mental groan of disappointment.

He helped her up and they walked toward the well hand in hand. When they arrived Rena sat on the edge of the well her legs dangling into the darkness. Inu yasha placed his arms around her and leaned in, giving her neck a small nip. "Till tomorrow night" He whispered huskily against her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He then gently pushed her into the well.

She had climbed out of the well and taken a shower in a daze. She had then climbed into bed and rolled over to her side.

She closed her eyes sighing. _"I can't believe he did that. But . . . . Part of me can't wait. When he held me . . . it was as if I was on fire." _She thought turning a deep shade of red as she fell into dreamland.

Rena was now in the last class of the day . . . math. She had been thinking of Inu yasha all day. It was a good thing she had learned all of this on the moon and was smart.

Otherwise she would be getting detention for not paying attention. She wasn't paying attention now either; her mind was on Inu yasha. This could be a bad or good thing. She sighed with relief as the bell ranged and she walked to her locker.

She looked into her bookbag making sure she had everything then left the school building running. _"I made up all my work and even got started on future work. But I'll have to come back for exams . . . . At least they're two months off." _She thought coming up to the shrine steps that led to her home.

She looked around her room making sure she had everything then into her sub space pocket, making sure again and seeing if she had cast the duplicate and freshness spells. Once seeing that everything was as it should be she strolled down the stairs to where her Mom was waiting.

Her Mom gave her a bright smile and hugged her. "Goodbye Mom. See you when I get back." said Rena smiling. "Goodbye Dear and be careful." She said smiling. Rena nodded and said while walking out the door. "Don't worry. I have Inu yasha with me."

"Tonight is the third night. So far everything has been like a dream. Miroku hasn't womanized in three full days!" said Sango happily.

Rena grinned as Sango got a serious look. "You know that when the bell rings tonight, the partners go to a secluded place to take each others masks off. Male first, female second." She finished looking at her.

She smiled, nodding and replied. "Well, shall we?" Sango smiled and stood as Rena did the same. They walked out of the hut arm in arm wearing their masks.

She smiled as she felt a familiar arm go around her waist. He took her over to Miroku and started to twirl her along with the other partners.

The evening passed and Rena blushed as the bell finally ranged. _"I thought it would never ring . . . I wonder what's going to happen when I tell him. If I can tell him." _She thought blushing slightly.

Inu yasha led her to the Goshiboku and faced her grinning. "Time to take off the masks. Although we already know who we are." said Inu yasha. She blushed but smiled and reached up and removed his mask.

He then removed hers and she watched Inu yasha blush and turn away. She blinked in confusion and asked. "Inu yasha?" He faced her and said in his usual gruff voice.

"Miroku told me what usually happens after the bell rings on the third night. But I don't know if I can do that." She blushed bright red but summoned up her courage.

"Inu yasha . . . I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now. But I was scared of how you would react." She paused looking at him. He was staring at her with a caring and hopeful look.

"_This is it . . . . I have to. I'll never get another chance as perfect as this." _She thought firmly. "Inu yasha, when I promised to stay by your side I meant it because . . . I love you. That is, if you'll have me." She finished softly.

She couldn't look him in the eye and stared at the ground instead blushing. A hand gently lifted her chin and she found herself staring at a pair of bright golden eyes.

"Rena . . . I love you too. I want you to become my mate." He said softly. Rena nodded, smiling as Inu yasha leaned into her. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer as his hands trailed down her body. He pulled back enough for a breath before kissing her again, exploring her mouth.

She moaned as she felt her kimono loosen and slip a little. She untied the knot to his outer robe, opening it. He pulled back and kissed his way along her jaw to her neck where he started to nip and suck causing her to moan and shift exposing her neck more to him.

She pushed his kimono off and ran her hands down his chest causing him to groan. He pulled her to the ground laying her on his kimono, taking the rest of her clothes off then taking his off.

She watched his eyes trail up and down her body and couldn't stop herself from blushing. Her hair was undone and it fanned out beneath her. He then looked into her eyes unsure and asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Rena gave a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly then whispered against his mouth. "Yes" He kissed her again as he cupped one of her breasts kneading it.

She gave a gasp and moan against his mouth. He pulled back and nipped his way along her collarbone making his way down. He continued to nip as she arched her back against him as he found her other breast and took the tip into his mouth sucking on it.

She moaned his name as he sucked harder. She buried her hands in his hair as her breath came out in pants. He left that breast licking a trail to the other causing her to shiver as he switched.

When he was done he pulled up and looked at her face. His eyes were soft as he kissed her and she felt his other hand trail down her and started stroking her special place. He then started thrusting his fingers in her causing her to cry out against his mouth.

He pulled back and followed his hand planting a trail of kisses as he went. He kissed along her thigh and leg then up the other one, avoiding the place she wanted him to be.

She was panting heavily now as her body was flooded with pleasure. She was so hot she thought she would melt any minute. He then started stroking her with his tongue finding her special button, paying extra attention to it.

He pulled back and pulled his hand out of her, licking her essence from them. Rena was flushed and panting, her chest heaving up and down. She watched him smile at her then placed his fingers at her mouth.

She gladly took them into her mouth and started sucking on them. Then Inu yasha gave a low growl. He redrew his fingers and disappeared between her legs again.

He rubbed her button as he thrust his tongue in her causing her to moan his name. He went faster as he sensed her appending climax and she climaxed screaming his name.

He happily drank her essence as she gasped, going up her body and kissing her. She tasted herself on him and then moaned. He shivered and gave a groan. She felt his shaft touch her entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pushed in until he encountered a barrier. He pulled back and looked into her eyes then buried his head in her neck thrusting fast. Rena felt pain and shut her eyes tightly only letting a whimper escape.

He licked her neck in apology and stayed still. When the pain stopped she grounded her hips against his and he gave a loud groan. He pulled back and thrust forward causing her to moan his name.

He set a rhythm and she followed. He started going faster and she arched her back. Now he was pounding in her, with her gasping as she felt herself start to climax.

Then it hit her. She screamed his name and felt him pierce her neck. He gave a couple more thrusts before climaxing and howling what sounded like her name.

Inu yasha then collapsed on her panting. When he had regained some of his strength he rolled them over on their sides. He licked the mark on her neck gently, that mark made her his.

Rena snuggled against him as his arms tightened around her. He then whispered against her neck. "I finally found you, my soul mate."

She smiled contently. "Me too . . . Inu yasha. I love you my Mate."She finished softly and felt him smile softly against her neck. _"This is part of my happy ending. Along as Inu yasha's with me . . . . . I'll be fine." _She thought happily.

_THE END_

Sakura: Well? That was my first lemon. How was it? Bad? Good? Please read and review. I appreciate the reviews greatly!! Thanks for reading!

Lady Sakura


End file.
